


Crash and Burn? - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Meet-Cute, POV Magnus Bane, Pre-Relationship, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: The boy seemed like an Angel placed on Earth and his heart was irrevocably lost, given over to the boy in black. Magnus winked at the boy, while his heart thumped madly in his chest. The million dollar question ran in his head - would he crash and burn? Or would they be able to get in a relationship and could he fly up and touch the sky? Was he in for destruction? Or was he in for his salvation?Another Malec drabble for the prompt - Crash and Burn
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 18





	Crash and Burn? - A Malec Drabble

Magnus had lived for centuries and had seen everything in his long life - love and happiness, pain and sorrow, grief and suffering, birth and death. He had lived a full life, experienced all that life had to offer, and though he wasn't tired of life yet, and probably thought he would never be, when he heard that his life could crash and burn or take flight and touch the sky soon, that he was at the crossroads that life had to offer him, he took it in stride. After all what was life without risk?

The crash came soon after the seer had made that prediction. Magnus crashed headlong into a thin, tall shadowhunter boy at Pandemonium, and realised exactly why it had been predicted that he might burn. The boy seemed like an Angel placed on Earth and his heart was irrevocably lost, given over to the boy in black. Magnus winked at the boy, while his heart thumped madly in his chest. The million dollar question ran in his head - _would he crash and burn? Or would they be able to get in a relationship and could he fly up and touch the sky? Was he in for destruction? Or was he in for his salvation?_

His heart sank as he watched the boy walk away without giving him even a second glance. 

_Looks like it was crash and burn after all._

Except, at the far end of the room, the boy paused, turned around, gave Magnus a small smile and waved at him before leaving the room. Magnus's heart soared again. If the boy waved at him, then everything wasnt lost. The boy would find his phone number in his jeans pocket, where Magnus had slipped it in earlier. And if he was lucky, the boy would call him. All he had to do was wait.

_Maybe this shadowhunter would be able to make him fly and touch the sky._

Maybe he would give him the love he had always hoped for but had never quite recieved. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Do leave kudos and comments as well as a new word prompt for me to explore :)


End file.
